


Nothing More

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 3 - Hibiscus (Gentle), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Canon, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, it takes place about a year and a half before season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: There were times when the only solace Spectre could provide Ryoken with was just a little bit of gentleness... and nothing more.But that was enough.





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Respectfulship Hanakotoba! Today's prompt is:
> 
> ~Hibiscus (Gentle)~
> 
> A little bit of fluff to warm our hearts~ :3

Evening walks along Stardust Road's coast were more than a simple habit. Spectre always considered it to be a little ritual.

He and Ryoken-sama would always go to the least crowded places where no unnecessary noise would disturb the perfection that was a seaside shortly after a sunset. It was weird that right near Den City, this hell hole of constant commonitions and suffocating air, such a picturesque bit of paradise even existed. Nevertheless, these landscapes took Spectre's breath away every time.

“Nice breeze," he inhaled the dizzying freshness.

"Uh-huh," Ryoken agreed, enjoying the sensation of hot white sand caressing his feet; they would always walk barefoot here.

But suddenly young Kogami noticed Spectre facing away from the sea and glaring in some opposite direction. Having followed his gaze, he immediately identified the source of Spectre's chagrin: a bush of wild hibiscus.

"What pigs did this?" Spectre frowned, approaching it, sincerely concerned about several broken branches and a pile of flowers messily lying around on the ground and mixed with some garbage.

Ryoken couldn't find a suitable explanation, so he only shrugged as he watched Spectre reaching down to pick up a couple of lovely pastel pink ones.

"They deserved to bloom a little longer," he murmured, brushing sand off their soft petals.

Ryoken couldn't help but hold back a chuckle behind his tightly pressed lips.

"Why are you so funny?" but in the end he did voice his thoughts.

"What is so "funny" about getting upset over humans destroying any kind of nature's beauty?" Spectre's blue eyes had nothing but a spark of seriousness in them.

Ryoken smirked and said nothing.

After all, it was a bit beyong his comprehension how in the world could this guy who felt no sorry, even more of a sadistic pleasure, when giving their foes a hard time express so much grief over some bush.

"You're just something else, really," Ryoken said it meaning no sarcasm at all as he carefully took some of the flowers out of Spectre's hands. "Hey, the sea is almost calm today. How about we give these a proper "burial"?"

"Burial?" Spectre blinked, watching his master walk towards the gentle tide and putting the flowers down onto the newest wave so that it could softly take them away into the sea.

There was some unexplained exeptional beauty in that view... though whether that was pink bloom calmly swaying further away from the shore on crystal clear waves or Ryoken-sama's ghostly halo made by the very last ray of sunshine, Spectre wasn't quite sure. Peacefully smiling, he stood by his master's side, having his breath taken by the way chilly waves engulfed his own feet, and sent some of the remaining flowers in his hands along the flow.

All of a sudden, nothing more seemed to matter to the two Knights of Hanoi... no, just two teenage boys as they simply stood in the gentle tide, seeing some flowers off to the horizon.

"Ryoken-sama," but eventually Spectre dared to interrupt the overwhelming song of the sea with his quiet voice. "Are you... alright?"

"Hmm?" his concern was justified as Ryoken's gaze seemed so absent, as if his soul was not fully in his body at this very moment.

"You have been quite pale the entire day and..."

"And I haven't eaten everything you've cooked today," young Kogami attempted to force a smile, but it ended up looking so artificial that it only made Spectre's heart clench even worse.

A weird moment of silence hovered in the air, too heavy to be so easily taken away by the light breeze... but then Spectre's voice outsounded the waves.

"Is... your father alright?"

And he _instantly_ regretted that.

The very sight of Ryoken's face turning into a stone mask, his petrified, motionless frame made Spectre's soul throb in agony.

"I'm tired..."

Spectre's eyes widened. This reply, a whisper that was barely louder than tides, paralyzed him in a silent shock.

Ryoken never allowed him into his father's place. There was several reasons. Starting from the fact that it was Dr. Kogami who tampered with Spectre's life, regardless of what the latter thought about all the Incident, and concluding with the very air filled with death that was ever present in the room where his comatose body resided. Ryoken was the only one, with the excpetion of Kyoko who was well-versed in medical equipment, who took care of his father's lifeless shell. Spectre realized it was a misdeed but once he did eavesdrop behind the door... just to feel his heart stop at the way Ryoken talked to his dad's... well, basically a corpse. Yes, even if Dr. Kogami had never been the most doting of fathers, Ryoken kept clinging to the tiniest spark of hope that his only dear family will one day return to his side.

"Ryoken-sama..."

Spectre made a single step towards his master.

He knew that he could have drawn parallels between their feelings of loss as the pain of losing his mother tree kept eating on his heart for years... and yet he realized that it could never compare to what Ryoken felt as his father was not just a tree.

Ryoken sighed quietly when he was gently pulled into a tight embrace.

This was the only thing, the only kind of solace that Spectre could provide his master... his precious person with.

_Nothing more_.

"Forgive me, Ryoken-sama..." Spectre whispered, stroking his snow-white hair. "I love you."

Yes, he could do _nothing more_.

"Thank you..." young Kogami replied in a quiet voice, clutching onto Spectre's waist as more and more waves kept washing their feet up to their ankles.

Most of the gentle pink hibiscuses had already drowned, only a couple of them kept floating towards the skyline. Two flowers were obviously gravitated towards each other as they would never flow too far apart.

Spectre kept holding Ryoken for a bit longer as the world was slowly being overtaken by purple dusk.

The two of them were bound by chaines of their twisted fate... but it felt a lot better in each other's arms.

_Almost perfect_.


End file.
